Fighting for Her
by kaiizzle
Summary: Kai and Hiro are fighting but for what? What part does Hilary play in all of this what can she do? This is my first story! There is one mention of a pokemon but I don't consider it a crossover. Just testing the waters for now please R&R no Mary Sues. My character makes just as many mistakes as the next person/OC or even more.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone just stood outside watching. Tyson not understanding why his older brother and best friend were fighting.

Tyson: Hiro! Kai!

Hiro: Seriously! I don't know what she sees in you!

Kai: Shut Up!

Hillary: Shitani you have to stop them!

Shitani: ...

Hillary: SHITANI!

Shitani: I can't they...

Hillary: Do you even care!? Kai stop! Hiro!

She run in between them.

Kai: DRAAAANZERRRR

Hiro: METAL DRIGGER

Shitani: Damn it!

Kai spots Hillary and eyes glow a deeper red.

Kai: TY!

Ty: (ROAR)

Ty starts running towards Hillary then transforms into his origional form Typhlosion. Shitani shoots off the ground and flys towars Hillary and wraps her arms around her, grabs her and flys away from typhlosion as he was bout to attack Hillary. They fly high enough to get away from him as he blows flamethrower at them. Shitani continues to hold Hillary tight. (Rain starts clouds darken the sky).

Shitani: (throws hand out towards everyone watching) Murugu!

Murugo: (Screech)

Murugu surrounds them with a protective barrier.

Hiro: You don't deserve her! I see how you treat her, she deserves better... Brooklyn.

Kai: Hmph! Ok ill kill you both.

Shitani: (gasp)

Takes Hillary to the protective barrier with everyone else.

Shitani: Wait Kai.

Kai: Oh!? So your still protecting him?

Shitani: It's not like that please let me explain...

Kai: I should just kill this human. Why should matter my princess (sarcasm)? Giruvagans don't f^c^ with humans... except you...

Shitani: Please Kai that's not fair (squint eyes and looks down)

Kai: Not fair!? You know what's NOT fair? Your parents abandoning you! Being tortured to beat other children for some stupid game, living with one of the most powerful men in Russia and being starved to death because im not strong enough. Havn (voice breaks) having them take you away from me and waking up everyday knowing the only person who has been by my side is gone, to later find out he f^c^$ my bestfriend's brother, who is now living in our house. So Shitani, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill him now? I see how he looks at you, I see the attention he gives you...

Shitani: That's in the past, I was weak, alone, hurt, rejected, beaten, picked on and I search everywhere to find my way back to you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to relive my past of being intimate with anyone else. I know its stupid but I felt it would go away if I ignored it. Hiro I'm sorry it's not fair to you either but he's my husband (She turns back to Kai) and "şhõlkųdiędę" (I love him)

Kai: Shitani...

Shitani: şhõlkųdiętę (I love you) my prince.(bows head in respect) I saved myself for you. Your my head and I respect you and what you want. I know I was wrong I'm so sorry!

Tears trickle down her face. She kneels down on both knees with her head down,opens her arms anspreads her wings out then lays them on the soaking wet grass. Its poring hard mud is splashing on her layered black wings. Everyone just stops and stares shocked. Kai watches Shitanias she humbles herself in front of everyone. The guardian Giruvagans watch from a distance standing on all fours on the roof of the mansion and the imitate Giruvagan family watch in anger. Eyes furrowed, arms crossed, claws out, with their wings half opened standing on nothing but air.

Hillary: Kai... (Her eyes tear up as she gazes at Kai) 


	2. Not all as it seems

Quick side note Naiyomi is the same person as Shitani. People on earth call her Naiyomi and everyone else NOT from earth call her Shitani.

(She Stands up)

Naiyomi: Guys back up! Hiro is my friend show some respect!

Omurea: My Princess He is upsetting you and the Prince.

Naiyomi: Let the two of them handle it. On this planet this planet, humans do things differently.

Omurea: (Growls) Sis…

(The rest of the Giruvagans stand down but the faces fixated on the situation. Kai, not even noticing drama around him is gritting his teeth and smiling at Hiro.)

Kai: (Sarcastically) So are you done yet? Cuz I have a whole hell of a lot more important things to deal with. Like my multi-million-dollar contract that I have to get signed in Moscow tomorrow.

Hiro: (grumbles under his breath as he grits his teeth and stares aggressively at Kai) Are you serious?

Kai: I thought so.

(Kai turns around and walks past Naiyomi without even looking at her. He makes it back through the double doors of the mansion and shuts the doors behind him. The 19 Giruvagans spread the bat-like eagle wings and fly to the top of the mansion roof where the land through the ceiling back to where they rest.)

Hiro: Ok Naiyomi! If that's the kind of man you want. I can't understand, and as much as I don't want to care… (Looks at her intensely and walks past her shaking his head. He goes inside mansion.) 

(Ironically it stops raining. Everyone else goes inside as well. She is left standing outside alone. Back inside the mansion everyone is talking. Naiyomi eventually goes back inside as well and takes the right stair way up to her room. Her room was the first door on the right side of the hallway. She walks into the bathroom wraps up her hair in a bun and scarf and takes a shower. Her thoughts to herself were silent. She dried off and just laid in bed gazing at the celling. The bedroom door suddenly opens and Kai walks in he looks shocked to see Naiyomi.)

Kai: Hey

Naiyomi: Hey

Kai: Sorry I just needed some air. He just gets under my skin sometimes.

Naiyomi: (Sits up on the side of the bed) I know the both of you haven't gotten along since G Revelution won against the BEGA League.

Kai: (sighs) Shitani…

Naiyomi: (Stands up and runs up to hug Kai) Baby you don't have to say anything or explain yourself. I've known you since we were kids.

Kai: Then you know how much I love you.

Naiyomi: (Pulls back and smiles at him) Hehe of course! I still remember the day you got on your knee after you kicked Boris's butt. That was the first time I saw you shake (laughs).

Kai: (Turns his head away) I wasn't shaking.

Naiyomi: Course not… How about how red your face turned when you saw that it was on the news the next day HAHAHAAA!

(Kai slightly blushes and grabbed Naiyomi around her waist and jumps into bed)

Kai: Yea ok. Time for me to make you blush.

(The Bedroom door slightly cracks open Hilary just happens to walk by.)

Hilary: (Thinking to herself) = I seriously don't understand their relationship if he does not care for her… I mean I want to be a good friend to Naiyomi but I can't stop the feelings I have for Kai.

(She hears a muffled sound coming from Naiyomi's room and sees the door cracked. She walks up to the door and peaks in.)

Thank you for reading again Pleas R&R Enjoy!


	3. A Flash to the Past

17 Years earlier…

Kids in the park playing

Kid 1: Yea! Go Go Goooo!

8 year old Naiyomi walking in the park. Her feet covered in mud and her clothes dusty.

"Ugh I don't know why the Professor would send me out here. I am so hungry and I need a bath. Huh? What is all that noise!?" (Looks over the bushes)

Kid 2: Get him!

Blader 1: Alright Thrasher! Finish him!

Blader 2: (chuckles) Now!

The Beyblade disappears.

Blader 1: What where did he go!?

Kid 2: Look Behind you!

Blader 1: Huh!

Blader 2: Metal FLASH!

The Beyblade appeared and knocked the other Blade and it flew up and hit the ground and stopped spinning. It was silent for a moment then the crowd of Kids were cheering.

Naiyomi: What are they doing? I gotta take a closer look, maybe I could analyze this data and…

Random Kid: Hey who are you talking too?

Naiyomi: What!? Get away from me weirdo! (Runs away from kid and towards the crowd of kids.)

Random Kid: I'm the weirdo? She was the one talking to herself…

Blader 1: (Falls to his knees his hands pressing against the grass) Ugh No I lost…

Blader 2: Hey, Awesome battle today. (Extends his hand)

Blader 2: (Stares at his opponent with his eyes wide and watery. Then smiles and grabs his hand) Thanks You too man.

The two shake hands. The winner looked to his right and catches a new face at the corner of his eye with a puzzled look on her face. He then approaches her.

Blader 2: Hey. You new here?

Naiyomi: Yea so what of it!?

Blader 2: Woah Woah chill. The name is Hitoshi but my friends call me Hiro. What's yours?

Naiyomi: Ok Heeetoshi. What's that thing you were just doing?

Hiro: Tough thing aren't ya?

Naiyomi: (Grits her teeth, looks at him in anger) Grr

Hiro: (Chuckles) It called Beyblade.

Naiyomi: -.- ? Baaay…

Hiro: Haha

Naiyomi: What's so funny!?

Hiro: Nothing it's just cute

Naiyomi: What's a cute?

Hiro: (Yea she's not from here. I don't think from this planet either, after Grandpa told me the story about bitbeast I'll believe anything now. And I don't think that little pink tail behind her is cosplay.)

Naiyomi: What are you staring at?

Hiro: Oh! Nothing… um where do you live I can show you around since its getting late.

Naiyomi: … (looks to the side towards the ground) Nevermind. Thanks for wasting my time. (She starts walking away)

Hiro: Wait you can stay at my place with my dad and I!

He grabs her hand and starts running back home.

Hiro: Hey dad! I made a new friend!

Mr. Granger comes out from the other room and sees the little girl his son brings home. He can tell she hasn't seen shelter in a while. He bends down and introduces himself

Mr. Granger: Hey welcome. We don't have any girl clothes, but I am sure we have something that will fit you. (He grabs her hand) The bath is over here and your room this way. I am going to prepare dinner now. By the way what is your name?

Naiyomi: Nai.. Naiyomi.

Mr. Granger: Nice to meet you Naiyomi. By the time your bath is over dinner should be ready. (He smiles at her.)

Naiyomi: You are Hiro's dad?

Mr. Granger: Yes.

Naiyomi: Do all dads hold their kid's hands and make them food?

Mr. Granger looks at her in shock and pats her on the head and smiles again. She smiles at him back and runs towards the bath. She stops and looks at Hiro.

Naiyomi: My name is Naiyome. (Smiles at him runs to take a bath.)

Hiro: (Blushes)

After She cleans up she meets the two for dinner in the washitsu.

Mr. Granger: So Naiyomi, you have any siblings?

Naiyomi: I am the youngest out of twenty from my first family.

Hiro: Woah that a lot!

Mr. Granger: First Family?

Naiyome: Yea, ten brothers and nine sisters they all make fun of me. My second family I have two sister that live In New York one died after birth. And I had another family that took care of me both parents died, and I grew up with the twins, but we parted ways after they started acting like delinquents.

Mr. Granger: So where are you from if you don't mind me asking?

Naiyomi: Of course not you are the first humans to treat me nice! You probably will not believe me but I am From another planet very far from here I had problems at home and my parents kicked me down to earth. And Someone discovered me and my home for a long time was a laboratory. My Professor wanted me to understand humans and get more science lab training somewhere else, but I got lost. I

Hiro: Sooooo, you came here all by yourself?

Naiyomi: Well yes and no. Another one of my kind was forced to this planet. He 's a big crybaby but I promised to find him… (yawn). Is it ok If I go to sleep?

Mr. Granger: Sure. Hiro and I will take care of everything here.

Naiyomi: Thank you so much! Nite. (Walks back to room)

Hiro: Do you believe everything she said dad?

Mr. Granger: Ok son lets clean up and get ready for bed.

Hiro: DAD!

Mr. Granger: Son, I'd like to say no I don't, but I don't think she came here by accident…

Hiro: ?

Next Morning

Hiro: NAIYOOOOMEEEEE! Wake up!

Naiyomi: What so early but the bed is so comfortable!

Hiro: Come on it time to take a tour of the neighborhood and show you what it's like to be a beyblader!

From that day the two were inseparable. Hiro showed her around the area and even helped her get into beyblading. He suggested that maybe the friend that she is looking for is probably a beyblader too. She trained hard and obtained a bitbeast on her journey. Hiro and Naiyomi started growing closer and started having feeling for one another. They were sitting up top the river bank watching the sun set.

Hiro: Hey Naiyomi.

Naiyomi: Yea?

Hiro: I like you. (He kissed her. She turned red)

Naiyomi: Hiro I like you too.

She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach and wanted to burst into tears. She liked him too but didn't forget her promise. Its been a year she had been living with him and his father.

Naiyomi: Hiro I… I can't I have to find him (tears welled up in her eyes)

Hiro: Forget Him Naiyomi its been so long he probably doesn't even (he stops)

Naiyomi: …remember me right? That's what you were going to say.

Hiro: I'm sorry

Naiyomi: Its ok. I know you didn't mean it. There is something that I have to tell you though.

Hiro: What is it?

Naiyomi: Because I did not report back with any new findings, data or reports they are coming to retrieve me back to the lab because I am considered a liability if something were to happen. They are coming to this part of Japan now. I have to leave.

Hiro: Naiyomi!? Now?

Naiyomi: I'm sorry. Please act as if you did not know of my existence ok? They will kill to get answers.

Hiro: (Grits his teeth) I understand… just so sudden and like this. Will I ever see you again?

Naiyomi: I have a feeling we will meet again we both beyblade right? (She smiles at him and kisses him and teleports.)


	4. Chapter 4 More Angst

Everyone just stood outside watching. Tyson not understanding why his older brother and best friend were fighting.

Tyson: Hiro! Kai!

Hiro: Seriously! I don't know what she sees in you!

Kai: Shut Up!

Hillary: Shitani you have to stop them!

Shitani: ...

Hillary: SHITANI!

Shitani: I can't they...

Hillary: Do you even care!? Kai stop! Hiro!

She run in between them.

Kai: DRAAAANZERRRR

Hiro: METAL DRIGGER

Shitani: Damn it!

Kai spots Hillary and eyes glow a deeper red.

Kai: TY!

Ty: (ROAR)

Ty starts running towards Hillary then transforms into his original form Typhlosion. Shitani shoots off the ground and flies toward Hillary and wraps her arms around her, grabs her and flies away from typhlosion as he was about to attack Hillary. They fly high enough to get away from him as he blows flamethrower at them. Shitani continues to hold Hillary tight. (Rain starts clouds darken the sky).

Shitani: (throws hand out towards everyone watching) Murugu!

Murugo: (Screech)

Murugu surrounds them with a protective barrier.

Hiro: You don't deserve her! I see how you treat her, she deserves better... Brooklyn.

Kai: Hmph! Ok I'll kill you both.

Shitani: (gasp)

Takes Hillary to the protective barrier with everyone else.

Shitani: Wait Kai.

Kai: Oh!? So, you're still protecting him?

Shitani: It's not like that please let me explain...

Kai: I should just kill this human. Why should matter my princess (sarcasm)? Giruvagans don't f^c^ with humans... except you...

Shitani: Please Kai that's not fair (squint eyes and looks down)

Kai: Not fair!? You know what's NOT fair? Your parents abandoning you! Being tortured to beat other children for some stupid game, living with one of the most powerful men in Russia and being starved to death because I'm not strong enough. Havn (voice breaks) having them take you away from me and waking up every day knowing the only person who has been by my side is gone, to later find out he f^c^$ my best friend's brother, who is now living in our house. So Shitani, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill him now? I see how he looks at you, I see the attention he gives you...

Shitani: That's in the past, I was weak, alone, hurt, rejected, beaten, picked on and I search everywhere to find my way back to you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to relive my past of being intimate with anyone else. I know it's stupid, but I felt it would go away if I ignored it. Hiro I'm sorry it's not fair to you either but he's my husband (She turns back to Kai) and "şhõlkųdiędę" (I love him)

Kai: Shitani...

Shitani: şhõlkųdiętę (I love you) my prince. (bows head in respect) I saved myself for you. You're my head and I respect you and what you want. I know I was wrong I'm so sorry!

Tears trickle down her face. She kneels on both knees with her head down, opens her arms and spreads her wings out then lays them on the soaking wet grass. Its poring hard mud is splashing on her layered black wings. Everyone just stops and stares shocked. Kai watches Shitanias she humbles herself in front of everyone. The guardian Giruvagans watch from a distance standing on all fours on the roof of the mansion and the imitate Giruvagan family watch in anger. Eyes furrowed, arms crossed, claws out, with their wings half opened standing on nothing but air.

Hillary: Kai... (Her eyes tear up as she gazes at Kai)


	5. Pop idol Problems

Rei: (Rei makes it to the roof)Hey Kai What's up!

Kai: Guess… I'm Jealous. (Looks up to the gloomy sky)

Rei: Of what?

Kai: (Looks back at Rei) Of Shitani's relationship with Hiro.

Rei: It was a long time ago but I get it. I guess if it were Mariah… (Sigh) I don't even want to think of it…

Kai: Then, I try to get some alone time with her.

Rei: Let me guess Hilary?

Kai: …Yea but how…

Rei: You know Hilary has a thing for you right?

Kai: Umm (Blank look on his face) o_o No.

Rei: (Chuckles) Of course you wouldn't know… all you do is walk past her.

Kai: Oh, she wants to be my friend? (says sarcastically) I don't have time for nonsense.

Rei: Hey you could at least be a little nice to her. She probably thinks you're leading her on. You know how some girls can be.

Kai: Hmph (Walks away)

(Back to the three girls)

Ming Ming: eeeeEEEEEE! O. M. G. Nai Nai!

Naiyomi: Please don't call me that…

Mariah: Ok She doesn't want to talk about it.

Ming Ming: Why Not this is the juicy stuff! I meeeean, come on I know you did IT! You're not denying it!

Naiyomi: … (annoyed look on face)

Mariah: (sigh) Ming… No offence but you happen to have have loose lips especially in front of the cameras…

Ming Ming: HEY that's no fair! It's not easy being a pop Idol. You know I love to give my fans what they want even if it's the juicy stuff. (Mumbles) (Just not about me of course. ))Plus! Naiyomi Cheats! You use your special Powers to blend in like a normal person in public to avoid your fans and paparazzi RIGHT!?

Naiyomi: Kinda. I pay Levi to use his magic it makes me tired when I do it…

Ming Ming: Well anyways… You and Kai are pretty close right? But I never see you hold hands or even act like you like each other. The most I think anyone has seen (besides Hilary) is you two stand next to each other.

Naiyomi: He's not for for PDA and neither am i.

Mariah: Rai is the same he blushes when I hold his Hand.

Ming Ming: Aww! How cute! Rei is quite the looker too…

Mariah: HE IS MINE MING!

Ming Ming: Relax Girl! Just saying hehe! O and Naiyomi… (ZZZ ZZZZ Ming Ming's phone vibrates and she takes a quick at it.) You may want to rethink that PDA thing.

Mariah: Every time you phone goes off I get nervous…

Ming Ming: Huh? Why

Naiyomi: What do you mean?

Ming Ming: Well my source just told me that some journalist dug up some of your past, about another guy you dated.

Naiyomi: Oh?

Mariah: But that shouldn't be a problem right Naiyomi? Can't you use Levi's Powers?

Naiyomi: It depends on who it is.

Mariah: Wow, how can you be so calm right now.

Naiyomi: I don't know I guess I'm used to people talking about me can't get any worst to be honest. So Ming, (Says sarcastically) Who is the lucky Bastard that I dated? (Laughs)

Ming Ming: Umm… I'll ask… (Starts texting on her phone)

(Couple minutes in silence. Ming Ming's phone goes off again. Mariah looks over at Ming Ming's anxiously)

Naiyomi: Mariah you're acting like this rumor is about you Hahaha!

Mariah: How can you not be worried right now!?

Ming Ming: Ok… It is about some guy that goes by the name 3D?

Naiyomi: 3D?

Mariah: OMG! (Lets out a big sigh) It sounds like a hoax. (Laughs nervously)

Ming Ming: I haven't herd of him? Naiyomi?

Naiyomi: Three D? Nope not a clue. (Leans back on bed and closes her eyes) ….. (says to herself) Wait…

Ming Ming: It says here he was, no IS part of some band.

(Naiyomi slowly rises out of bed with a staggered look on her face)

Mariah: Naiyomi what's wrong?

Naiyomi: (Looks at Ming Ming) What did you say his name was?

Ming Ming: Three D I think?

Mariah: You know who they are talking about?

Naiyomi: Wait! STUART!?

Ming Ming: No Three…

Naiyomi: No, it's 2D….

Mariah: Ok I'm confused… Who or WHAT are we talking about?

Naiyomi: His name is 2D…. Ming Ming, next time tell your "sources" to get their facts straight before reporting to you.

Ming Ming: OKAY ! (Text back "WRONG NAME! dnt report bak 2 me till you get it right this time or ur fired! Tank q ")

Mariah: It's not like it's true or anything.

(Naiyomi looks at Mariah)

Ming Ming: Oh! This band is going to be touring in Tokyo soon too.

Naiyomi: I can't get Levi to clean this up. SH!T

Ming Ming, Mariah: Who is this Guy!?

Naiyomi: Um, uhh

Ming Ming, Mariah: Spill It!


	6. Chapter 6

Naiyomi : Ok Ok! Remember when I mentioned that place I used to work at? You know my first "Job"

Mariah: Yea… That lab that did all those questioning experiments with Mako and… (She stop)

Naiyomi: (Gives Mariah a firm look and winced her eyes.) THEY WERE ONLY DOING WHAT WAS BEST FOR THE PLANET! Um… yes, Anyways THAT place. Well I was displaced from there as well. So I wandered around for weeks to find a place to stay. My body wasn't used to these planets elements. The things you call rain and winds and such. So I found what I thought was an abandoned RV. As soon as I got in, I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw a man on top of me and I punched him in the face. I could seriously go on with this story. So in a nut shell I later got along with the guy I punched in the face. He was a base player and in a band as well as the leader. They let me stay with them. I did a little music with them too. Their lead singer Stewart, was a really sweet guy so we became close. The base player I mean Murdoc was like a major perv and apparently slept with his girlfriend. I used to sleep with Stew...

Ming Ming: Woah Woah Wait! You slept with him!?

Naiyomi: No! Not like that! I mean he used to have a lot of nightmares and stuff we didn't do anything! …except kiss.

Ming Ming: Kai is gonna be pissed. Does he know?

Naiyomi: Of course not that's the past. Plus you don't talk about that stuff. Right?

Mariah: It is better you don't. I'll bring up tension between you too. But Naiyomi he does not know where you are, so you don't have to worry. Knowing you, you up and left them one day. Am I Right?

Naiyomi: (Puts head down) Yes

Ming Ming: That's right plus you have us to support you! We are your friends.

Naiyomi: Thanks guys… You really mea….

(Sebastian (Butler) knocks on the door and walks in.)

Sebastian: Pardon the intrusion ladies but Madam you have a visitor here.

Naiyomi: Oh? Who is it?

Sebastian: He claims his name is 2D and he knows you. There are three more other guest here as well…

(Blank stare on the threes faces)

Sebastian: Should I send them away?

Ming Ming: Hey it's getting kinda late I think my driver is waiting for me.

Mariah: Yea I have to study for that thing tomorrow that is really important.

Ming Ming: We'll talk later Love bye bye!

Mariah: See Ya!

(The two girls run out down the stairs and leave through the back door)

Ming Ming: I'll tell my driver to pick us up from here.

(Back to the room)

Naiyomi: Wow… I should not even be surprised. (Sighs) Sebastian you have any idea where Kai is? (I guess that's ok for now)

Sebastian: Not in the slightest Miss. My dearest apologies.

Naiyomi: It's ok. Ugh! Take me to them….

(Sebastian escorts Naiyomi to the Family room. As shes walks she sees her nosey "roommates/family" staring out of curiosity. She seem the back of three people's heads. Her heart is thumping to where her head is pounding. Walter the other butler is walking over offering refreshments to the guest. Then a loud yell comes from the kitchen.)

Noodle: Naiyooooomeeeee!

Naiyomi: Noodle!

(Noodle comes running out from the kitchen into Naiyomi's arms and gives her a hug.)

Naiyomi: You've grown so much! You're even taller than me. I almost didn't recognize you!

Noodle: おひさしぶりです。 おげんき ですか。{It's been a while. How are you?}

Naiyomi: そうですね。 げんき です。あのーコンサートを… {I'm doing good. So, your having a conc..}

Russell: Uh... English Please. Ha ha just kidden. Good to see you girl. Sounds like your Japanese is getting better. Not that I can tell.

Naiyomi: Ha ha not really but thanks.

Murdock: Snaaaacks! I need more snacks! Hey Butler! (Shakes empty snack bowl while Walter comes running to refresh his snacks.)

Naiyomi: I see Murdoc has made himself at home, as usual.

Russell: He ain't shy.

(Everyone hears the toilet flush and sees 2D walk out. Naiyomi's heart starts beating and her face turns beat red.)

2D: Um I think you ran out of toilet tissue.

(Russell whispers to Noodle)

Russell: I still don't see what she sees in him.

Noodle: Aww don't you think it's cute?

Russell: … Whatever you say…

Noodle: Jealous?

Russell: Naw. Nai is like a little sister to me. Um… Doesn't she already HAVE a man?

(Noodle shrugs her shoulders. 2D spots Naiyomi.)

2D: Naiyomi!

Naiyomi: Stew…

2D: Long time no see. How ya been?

Naiyomi: I've been alright… and yourself?

2D: To be honest I am kinda shocked to see you. And a little nervous of course. We didn't plan on visiting this part of Japan but Murdoc insisted.

Naiyomi: Nervous to see me? Why is that? And What does Murdock want? (She laughs) He's not the type of guy to just go and visit people, without a reason…

(2D Looks intently at Naiyomi)

Naiyomi: Look I don't have any more anxiety pi..

Murdoc: NAIYOMI! Looking good (snickers ,grumbles) as always you haven't changed (walks around her and looks her up and down) one bit.

Naiyomi: (Looks away from 2D quickly and gives a sharp eye to Murdock) What do you want!

Murdoc: Hey! Hey! That's no way to greet an old friend.

Naiyomi: Friend!? That's hardily what I'd call…

Murdoc: (He cuts her off) Ones that took you in when you were homeless…

(Naiyomi looks at him and clenches her fist, grits her teeth and tilts her head down, know he was right. Kai and Rei walk to the stairs to hear the unfamiliar voices. They both stood at the top of the stairwell. Noodle looks at Kai whose eye focus straight on the pretty boy of the band 2D. She nudges Russell and signals him to look up. He whispers to her)

Russell: Hey you think that's him?

Noodle: I don't know but he's cute.

Russell: (Chuckles) This is gonna get good.

Murdoc: The deal is Naiyomi… We are on the run, well ok I am on the run you see. So accommodations would be great. Specifically your accommodations. You see the government…

Naiyomi: (Sigh) I am not exactly seeing eye to eye with the government either I work for Shinra Electric. You are not helping me here.

Murdoc: See we are in the same boat.

Naiyomi: NO WE ARE NOT!

2D: We don't mean to trouble you.

Naiyomi: (she blushes and responds in a soft voice) Your not troubling me! (She looks away and grabs her arm then looks back at him.)

(Kai furrows his brow and grits his teeth)

Rei: Hey Kai you ok!?

(He does not respond)

Noodle: Hey lets not put pressure on Naiyomi guys. We are sorry for barging…

Naiyomi: Walter! Sebastion! Ready four rooms imaditely!

(The two butles bowed and responded "Yes my Lady"Murdock jumps up and puts his arm around Naiyomi very rough.)

Murdoc: Haha You can ready the bath Walter and Sebastion!

Naiyomi: Stop it! And take a Damn Shower!

Murdoc: I was starting to think you needed permission to have your old friends stay over.

Naiyomi: Permission from who!? This is My House!

Russell: Mansion.

Naiyomi: That!

Russell: Thanks Naiyomi you are really helping us a bunch.

Naiyomi: Sure it's no problem.

Noodle: Awsome it will be like old times!

Naiyomi: Hehe I guess so. Don't worry I'll have the guys prep your rooms as close to what you are used to.

(They all run up the East stairwell to check on their rooms except for 2D)

2D: Naiyomi…

Naiyomi: Look Stew I…

2D: I guess this will be a little awkward.

Naiyomi: Yea… Maybe um…

2D: Maybe we can just catch up. I'd like to hear about how things have been going.

Naiyomi: Yes tha.. that would be… I'd like that! Over some tea!

2D: It's a Date! (He leaves to his room)

(She sighs and watches him as he leaves. Kai appears next to her while Rei is quietly listing at the top of the stairway.)

Kai: A Date?

Naiyomi: (She jumps) AH! FUHH! KAI!

Kai: … (Looks at her nonchalantly)

Naiyomi: Hey… uhhh yeah.. I mean NO No no! That not what I meant!

Kai: That green guy, said they took you in when you were homeless?

Naiyomi: Yeah, After I left Shinra's lab I traveled for a while but had nowhere to go so I made my way to a cemetery, someplace quiet to sleep and they found me there and offered me to stay with them.

Kai: You seem close.

Naiyomi: Well, I stayed with them for a while. Murdoc can be a perv he slepted with 2D I mean Stewart's girlfriend.

Kai: 2D? That's the pretty boy?

Naiyomi: Uhh… Um with the blue hair…

Kai: Yeah the pretty boy.

Naiyomi: Noodle is from here, Japan and is really sweet and Russell is a cool guy too. They mean no harm.

Kai: So you feel like you owe them?

Naiyomi: Well I mean in a way, they did look out for me back then. I'm sorry I should have discussed it with you.

Kai: It's like you said you don't need permission.

Naiyomi: Babe I

Kai: It's not a big deal alright.

(On the top of the stairwell Rei is clenching his teeth lisiting to the conversation. Russell whispers to Noodle.)

Russell: So that IS her Man!

Noodle: Hehe

(Rei jumps not realizing that the two are crouched down right next to him.)

Rei: where did you two come from!?

(Kai turns around to go back up to his room. Naiyomi grabs his waist and wraps her arms around.)

Naiyomi: I know you Kai. Sometimes I forget you can get little jealous.

Kai: I'm Not jealous.

Naiyomi: (Laughs)

Kai: What are you laughing at?

Naiyomi: You, cuz it's cute to see you like this.

Kai: Glad I could amuse you.

Naiyomi: Baby why don't we…

Kai: …finish this conversation upstairs. (Grabs her hand and walks up the stairs. Naiyomi spots the three eavesdroppers and follows Kai into the bedroom. Kai locks the door.)

Naiyomi: I didn't realize they were there.

Kai: You need to pay more attention. Giruvanans NEVER let anything past their senses.

Naiyomi: (Sits on bed) Geez okay. (Looks at the floor)

Kai: This planet is making you too soft. Maybe we should go back home where we belong.

Naiyomi: …

Kai: Shitani. I am just worried about us on this planet. We are on such a weak planet. Will we ever grow stronger? Strong enough to rule OUR own planet?

Naiyomi: I can't believe you! You think that I forgot our purpose here!? You don't trust me do you?

Kai: (He looks at her walks over and pushes her on the bed, pinning her down) I am jealous Okay! I read his mind.

Naiyomi: Whoes?

Kai: Pretty boy's. He's another Ex of yours right?

Naiyomi: How did you…

Kai: You body language the way you looked at him. He must have been someone special to you for you to act that way. I read both his mind and yours and I was burning on the inside. The two of you never broke up you abandoned him, left without a word. Not only are you embarrassed to see him but you harbor regret. He doesn't seem like a bad guy maybe a little off but you still like him.

Naiyomi: Stop.

Kai: Oh! And you were afraid to tell me. Maybe because of my reaction? Or maybe because of the way I treated Hiro…

Naiyomi: Kai stop!

Kai: What's wrong you don't like the truth? Does it hurt, or does it feel good? Am I wrong?

Naiyomi: KAI!

Kai: (Maniacally laughs as he has her pinned down) That right say my name! Louder, Louder! LOUDER!

Naiyomi: KAI! STOP!

(The two look at each other intently. Kai laughing and Naiyomi gritting her teeth and struggling to break free of his grip. Kai loosens his grip on her and the two lips met aggressively. He pulls off her top and runs his tongue down her breast to her nipple. He Gentilly kisses it then works his way back up to her lips and then looks at her.)

Kai: I am sorry.

Naiyomi: For what? I miss making love with you especially when you get so aggressive like this hehe.

(Kai slightly turns red and turns away)

Naiyomi: Hey baby, can you look at me?

(He looks back at her his face still slightly red)

Naiyomi: I love you.

Kai: I love you too. I do trust you.

Naiyomi: Aw baby! I trust you too. Why don't we finish what we started…

(Back at Ming Ming's place)

Julia, Salima, Mariam: YOU DID WHAT!?

Ming Ming: You think Naiyomi is mad at us?

Mariam: Uh Duh you like totally ditched her. No wonder she has like trust issues.

Salima: Yea that was pretty low she probably feels abandoned. Poor Naiyomi…

Julia: Well I don't care I don't even like her!

Salima: Why you don't even know her or even spoke to her.

Julia: I just don't ok!

Mariam: It's because she's strong, popular and she is the only other Spanish beyblader. You seriously need to get over that whole Spanish thing.

Ming Ming: Well that's a stupid reason.

Mariah: Girls can we stay on topic!

All: Sorry…

Mariah: We need to help her out she has don so much for us now its our turn to help her.

All except Julia: Right!

Salima: I'll start by calling her and asking if its ok that if bring a few friends while you two, Ming Ming and Mariah figure out what you are going to say to her.

Julia: Going to her house? Yea I don't think so!

Mariam: There are a hotties that live there.

Julia: Yea so I'm going to go make sure you guys stay out of trouble.

(Salima leaves Ming Ming's room to call Naiyomi. She comes back 5 minutes later.)

Salima: Slumber party girls! Lets get ready.

Julia: Wow it was that easy… What did you say?

Salima: Just told her if I could bring a couple of friends to spend the night. WE are friends so I knew it wouldn't be a problem. Teehee!

Mariam: Ok Time to pack.

Mariah: I'm kinda nervous.

Ming Ming: Yeah me too.

Mariam: You should be! But don't worry we will be there!

Mariah: Thanks Mariam.

Ming Ming: Yea really you guys are the best!

Salima: O before I forget. She said something about a band staying a few nights or something. I guess she doesn't want us fan girling.

Julia: A BAND!? OMG OMG!

Mariam: Alright, Alright, get it all out. You girls almost done packing?

Salima: Ugh! I'm getting there don't rush me!

(Mariah's eyes widened and she look at Ming Ming who looked at her the exact same way.)

Mariah: Did you say a band is spending the night?

Salima: Yea why?


End file.
